Skystar
by thegirlwholeftzeschool
Summary: Basically, the flock's life 5 years later. Babies will be born, Erasers will come, and BETRAYAL? And who in the world is this Eraser Jet? We'll figure out in time... Don't read, first story. Not good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think! **

**No flames, please.**

**I am going to try to put lots of surprises in.**

**I have no intentional grammatical errors.**

**Tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Here goes...**

I stood up and smiled. I had everything the flock had ever wanted. Fang was here, and the flock was safe. We had a home. That was all I asked. For them to be safe. But I forgot to mention- I was pregnant. Me and Fang were having a baby, so technically, there were six and a ½ flock members now. No longer six. But there has always been the danger of one of us to be killed. Thank God Fang or anybody else didn't die.

"Max, technically there are more like six and a ¼ members now. The baby's too small." Angel piped up from out of nowhere.

"Angel, if you want to read my mind then read this!"

_**ANGEL DON'T READ MY MIND WHEN I'M THINKING!**_

**Sorry. I just wanted to know what you're mind is going on about.**

_**THEN ASK ME!**_

**Okay.**

"FLOCK MEETING!" I called. I needed to talk to the flock about powers and such.

"O-_kay, _Max, don't ruffle your feathers while you wait." I heard Iggy snicker as he walked into the giant family room. It had one of those L- shaped couches and a giant flatscreen TV. The carpet that was everywhere in the house (except the kitchen and bathroom) was a cream color. The walls were white, and the couch was a light beige.

"Guys, I need to talk to you about powers. We have been mutating oddly fast recently. Angel is reading minds even if she doesn't think about it. I'm developing a new power too- I feel it."

"Max, that means the baby might get a power. You're eight months pregnant, even though the baby's a jellybean pretty much." Fang said quietly. I never realized what he thought all the time, even though he was my best friend in the world.

"Nudge, are you getting a power, or anyone else?"

I heard 3 no's and 1 yes.

"I'm getting a power." Gazzy said.

"Wow! 3 people are developing now, and you three will probably do the same too."

"I hope I start getting my new power soon, because being an awesome hacker and the magnetic thing

just aren't enough, besides flying. OMG! Flying is just like being God! Are we angels from God trying to stop the end of the world-"

Nudge got cut off by Iggy covering her mouth. "Thanks, Iggy. She's the end of the world herself, with that motormouth."

I heard some obviously delighted snickers from around the room.

_**Angel? You there?**_

**Yeah.**

_**Can you read the baby's mind?**_

**I have been for a while. I have been filling Fang in on this stuff, but I decided not to worry you about me reading the mind of an unborn human-avian hybrid. Just too weird to be telling a mother-to-be about what her not-yet-born baby is thinking.**

_**Okay...**_

Then I heard a big crash. _Erasers!_ They were surrounding the house on all sides. Ari, who had long ago run away from the School, was not among them. But a big guy up front walked up to me. "You know what I came for. I want the baby."

"The baby hasn't been born yet! Can't you tell, you little-"

"I'm not little, Max. I want to get... acquainted. My name is Jet. I'll be seeing you in a few days..."

He laughed a little evilly, then hit my head extremely hard. But that wasn't why I blacked out. After all the Erasers had left, the baby started to come.

That's when I blacked out.

**Okay! No Faxness yet...**

**Can anyone guess what Max and Gazzy's powers are going to be?**

**If you do, I'll find a spot for you in the fanfic as an OC!**

**Sorry it was short... they'll be longer soon.**

**R&R! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Have you guessed yet?**

**Flames are illegal on this fanfiction for this being my first one.**

**Skystar**** is going to be a trilogy. The next books are ****Skycloud ****and ****Skystorm.**

**Enjoy! -thegirlwholeftzeschool**

When I woke up, everything was white. The beds, nurses, medical tools- WAIT. I was in the hospital. Then, the walls started closing in on me. I would be crushed to death. _School, torture, pain, misery, Jeb, Eraser, Ari, whitecoat… _All these names flashed before me in a flurry of painful memories. Then Fang walked into the room I was in next to a nurse with a large brunette ponytail. The walls stopped closing in on me.

"Mrs. Ride, your baby is here. Congratulations!"

My heart skipped a beat. My_ baby, my child._ I had foolishly brought a life into this world, but I was too happy to be ashamed. I was a parent now, and I loved my child.

"Boy or girl?" I whispered quietly as Fang sat next to me.

"Girl," he replied softly. The nurse left the room and closed the door. Then, me and Fang just… came together. Slowly. Then, a knock on the door. "It's me, Nudge! And Angel!"

Me and Fang pulled apart. "God," I muttered.

"Come on in," Fang said quickly. The door burst open and the (other) girls of the flock came in. "AWWWW! What's her name?"

I looked at the baby in my arms. Her hair was white. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but her lips were icy blue. "How about Moon?"

"Just one thing," Fang said. "Her middle name be Skystar."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Her wings are pure black with two dots of white in the middle. Like one star guiding the way."

"Fang, that's beautiful! She is now officially Moon Skystar Ride, born to Maximum Ride and Fang Fnick Ride."

"Guys, let's go home." Fang muttered.

Iggy and Gazzy had stayed at home. They were playing some violent racing game on the Xbox. Gazzy cried, "Max! Fang! You're back! Ooh! A baby… what's her name?"

"Gazzy, calm down. Her name is Moon Skystar." Fang said calmly and mature-like. I am so proud that he accepted being a dad.

"Fang, why is her hair white? And she looks cold." Gazzy said slowly.

"It's natural," I said. "She was just born like that."

"I can just barely see her because of her light colored features," Iggy said quietly. "Can she wear white so I can see her?"

"Sure." Was Fang's simple reply.

"Guys, when all the Erasers came, one stepped up to me and asked for the baby. I said she wasn't born yet. He accepted it and said his name is Jet. I still don't know who he is, and I've been pondering that scar on his face. It's shaped like a j."

"I'll get on the School's website and look him up."

**ERASERS THAT ACTUALLY MEAN SOMETHING TO US!**

**ARI:** **The son of Jeb Batchelder, and half-brother of the famous Maximum Ride, a human-avian hybrid. 3 years ago, he ran away from us. We are still tracking him down. One of the greatest Erasers ever and one who had a past.**

**LEE: The first female Eraser. She has come a long way and is still functioning correctly. Her expiration date was a few years ago, but she surpassed it beautifully. This means any Eraser could live until natural (or forced) death.**

**JET: We took some cells and put them together to create Jet. He is the first Eraser born from two Eraser parents. His mother was Lee and his father was**

Then Fang shut the computer off. "Hey!" I cried " I don't know who Jet's dad is! And why does the School have a website?"

"Max, they never wrote who the father is."

**Drama!**

**I was NICE, and I gave you a lead! But the dad—wait, that's too much information. Even ****I**** don't know why I gave the School a website, but here's the fake address:**

**.org**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! In this one, some new and old characters start showing up! I'm even thinking about having Dylan cause some trouble…**

"What do you MEAN, it's not on there? Why would the school want to show themselves, anyway?"

"Maybe because they're going to take over the world, so when they rule it people can know what they could become."

"That's a good idea, Gazzy," I said, "but it might not happen."

I looked at Fang with a look like, _turn on the computer and get on that site to prove to Gazzy that the School and Itex aren't going to take over the world. _

"Gazzy, look," Fang said. I looked too, and one the screen was:

**OUR EVIL PLANS**

**Overthrow Itex Director and take over Itex**

**Force everyone to sell and buy Itex brand**

**When we become millionaires, TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

"This proves that the School wants to take over the world. We need to stop them, but we don't have anyone fit for the challenge. We haven't fought an Eraser in 5 years!" Fang cried.

"I know who we need to help us," I said. "Ari."

"Ari's been missing for three years! There's no way we could find him!" Like a 14-year-old pyro (like Iggy was, six years ago), this guy could really soak up details.

We needed to find him, NOW.

_**Angel? Can you read minds long-distance?**_

**Yeah, I think so.**

_**Read Ari's mind!**_

**Okay.**

**He was surprised at first, but he remembered me and we had a long conversation. Ari is in Long Wood Forest in Oregon.**

_**Thanks, Angel.**_

**No problem, he's your missing brother. **

"Angel read Ari's mind! He's in Long Wood Forest, Oregon! Let's go!" I called throughout the house. "FLOCK MEETING!"

"Guys, Ari is in Long Wood Forest in Oregon. The School is going to take over Itex, become millionaires, and take over the world! And to finish their plan, the need to get rid of Ari. And we can use him to get inside, and then betray. Got it? We're going to Oregon!"

I heard a chorus of okays, and then I started packing. I got Moon a bag too. I brought her clothes, diapers, her blanket, and her stuffed animal Polo the panda. These went into a diaper bag in my backpack. Moon couldn't fly yet, she was a couple hours old, but she had started talking. The hospital gave me Polo when I left, and in the car Moon had pointed and said "polo" but it was more like "powo". So her first word was "Polo".

We went outside and at the same time opened our wings. Gazzy and Angel had white. Nudge had tan. Iggy had a light brown. Fang had black. I had brown-and-white speckles. And Moon had black except for 1 white star in the middle of each one. Each of the wings was absolutely beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter, the flock has been looking for Long Wood Forest for a month because they never got a map and it was difficult to find the sign that's there when you enter. So, Moon (who develops really fast) is talking short sentences and the whole flock is developing powers. Max and Gazzy will get their powers! Yay!**

**Plus clues on who Jet really is! Ari! Dylan! Max 2? Drama! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I DO own Moon, Jet, Whoop, Lee, and Long Wood Forest. Parts of the Fax scene belong to Heart of Diamond from Angel Child (at least, my inspiration.) **

Me and the flock finally decided to land and hotwire a car. Then I got a map, and Fang (the only one I could trust: Nudge would blabber, Iggy can't read, Gazzy would joke, and Angel… when she was seven, she tried to kick me and Fang out and become leader. Not gonna forget THAT.) gave me directions. Moon sat on my lap, buckled in with me. That's when I saw it. The sign! "2 miles, guys! Only a couple minutes to go!" I heard lots of cheering. We had been searching for a month, to find my brother, Fang's (to be) brother-in-law, and Moon's uncle. For 7 years, a death trap. For three, gone missing. To be back soon. I was crying with joy as we pulled up.

We practically leapt out of our seats and ran into the woods. We called Ari's name. Even Moon joined in. "Ari! Ari! Where in the flippin' world are you, Ari?" and "Awi! Awi! Come back, Awi!" Some people looked at us. "Our dog ran away. This is the best way to get the sadness out." The nodded like, _I know the feeling._

I ran deeper in the forest. The last time I saw Ari, he told me, "_If we ever run into each other again, make a call like a wolf to the moon."_ So I took Moon with me and climbed up on the only cliff in the woods, and made the loudest wolf howl I could muster. And in the distance came a reply. I snatched up Moon and dove off the cliff quickly. I gradually opened my wings and I flew towards the sunset. I howled again, and the reply was from below me. I dove down and landed. "ARI!" I cried with joy. "I found you!"

"Yes, you did. Now listen. The School has created something more powerful than me, or you, or Omega. His name is Whoop. Whoop's ultimate destruction move is Shoop da Whoop, and the School sent him after me. They gave up on you because I was the strongest Eraser, but now they have Jet. And they're coming full-force- for the flock and Moon. If I go with you, Whoop _and _the Erasers will be coming after you. I'm useless. I'm dangerous. Leave me here to rot."

"Ari, you're my brother. The flock wants you. Come with us. We have a minivan…"

"Oh, fine."

"Besides, they haven't found you for three years. Because you were loyal for seven, they didn't give you a chip."

"Okay, okay! I'll go with you!"

"I'll need to tell the flock."

"_I FOUND ARI! GO BACK TO THE CAR!"_

I gathered up Moon and dashed to the car. Fang and Iggy were already there. The younger kids came hurtling to the car. Ari got in the back on the edge. Angel was on the other edge. Nudge sat in the middle. In the next farthest away, Iggy sat on the right and Gazzy to the left. I drove (with Moon on her lap) and Fang navigated in the passenger seat.

When we got home, we decided Fang and Iggy would share a room, and Nudge and I would share a room. Angel and Gazzy would have to as well, eventually- for Moon, and did I mention I was pregnant again? Just kind of came out of nowhere. Yeah…

Ari got the guest room (now Ari's room) and because two members of the flock were sharing a room, plus another two, that cuts down 2 rooms so our backup guest room and… Basically, we have three extra rooms. We really should move into a bigger house, especially now that Dr. Martinez and Ella are going to move in, because Iggy begged and said he loved Ella. So that settled things…

That's when I finally got some good old alone time with Fang. He walked into the room. He sat down on the bed next to me. I scooted so close to Fang I was practically sitting on his lap. I leaned up to kiss him. We sat there for a couple minutes just like that. Then we pulled away. He got up and turned on the radio. **(AN: This is the only song I could think of that would fit this situation.)**

"I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz was on.

Fang and I sat there thinking about each other then he pulled me up to start dancing.

_Well, you done done me_

_And you bet I felt it _

_I tried to be chill_

_But you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest _

_And nothin's gonna stop me but_

_Divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

"I have never hesitated." Fang declared proudly. I laughed.

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me _

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into you're heart and you'll find _

_Love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

'That moment is now." I said just before I started singing along.

_We're just one big family _

_And it's you're god-forsaken right to be_

_Loved, loved, love, loved loooovvvveeeee_

_Well I been spending a way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be sayin' is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

"We already did, ignore that line," I said.

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short _

_This is our fate_

_The sky is yours_

_So please don't,_

_Please don't,_

_Please don't_

_There's no need to complicate _

_Cause our time is short_

_This-o, this-o, this is our fate_

_I'm yours-ah!_

"Max, no matter what happens, I will always love you, and Moon, and the baby. And future children. I will love all of you."

Out of NOWHERE, freakin' DYLAN broke the window to my room. He jumped in saying, "I've come for Max, blah blah! Get out of here Fang, blah blah!" And he literally said "blah blah".

Then Max 2 peeked in the window and said, "Dylan! You are dating ME, not MAX!"

"Oh. Sorry." Dylan jumped back out of the window after he said bye. "Jet's father is someone you know!"

**I don't own I'm Yours, J. Mraz does. I just made this up as I went along. The end was pretty random. The I'm Yours thing I did not copy and paste, I know the song by heart so that's how I typed it. How is this chapter for long? 3 pages and 1,286 words! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY! I CAN GET BACK TO SKYSTAR! I am so sorry about not getting this chapter up, so here are virtual cookies! YAY! Oh, and THIS is where new powers happen. SORRY!**

"Um, that was random..." Fang said quietly. I knew he meant _WHY THE CRAP DID HE JUST DO THAT?_

"Yeah, random.." I added.

All of a sudden Nudge screamed. "GAZZY! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_"

"I'm using your clothes as a wick for my bomb," Gazzy replied. Me and Fang ran to the scene of the crime. So much for our alone time.

"Gazzy, that was my favorite shirt! I can't believe you _tore it up!_"

"Well I needed something."

"Gazzy, you need to say you're sorry. By the way, where's Moon?" I said quickly.

"Sorry Nudge. And Max, Angel and Ari were with her last time I checked."

"Thanks Gazzy," I said, running off without Fang. I ran into Ari's room. Angel was there on Ari's bed playing with her. "Oh, thank God!" I said. I had been so worried. Then I heard big banging sounds. Erasers! They were back!

"Maximum, the baby shall be handed over to me now. I will kill you all if you do not respond and bring the baby." said Jet in a stern voice.

"Wow, you can actually sound convincing! NO! NEVER UNTIL I DIE AND YOU DIE AND THE WORLD IS OVER!" I replied harshly.

"Then I will end it all for the baby." Jet shouted.

"DON'T FIGHT! I LOVE MAX, SHE'S MY SISTER! AND I LOVE MOON, MY NIECE! BUT JET, YOU ARE THE WORST ERASER I HAVE EVER MET! AND THE WORST SON!"

**Holy crap that was unexpected... nah, I intended that to happen from the start! If you guessed that would happen, free virtual cookies! Sorry it was short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER! And for those fans, I am only going to make this 10 chapters, sorry. But eventually there WILL be a sequel! Don't fret! And I have an idea for a MEGA FANFIC (like 40 chapters) and will eventually come up as well! Lots to look forward to! Now Chapter 6!**

"Well you're not the dad I always pictured either. We have a lot in common, don't we?" Jet replied evilly.

"Wait, JET is my NEPHEW?" I screamed. "He's kidnapping his COUSIN?"

"Well, apparently," said Ari. "Look, if you want to be able to make sure your next child is safe, hide them. Never bring them out when the Erasers are here. And maybe Jet won't notice."

"Awi! Awi! Don't let bad doggie huwt you!" Moon said calling above everyone else. She definetely loved him. She was accepting him into the flock.

"You know, Jet, she's got a point. You are the _worst son a man could ask for!_" Ari roundhouse kicked Jet square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Then he punched the back of Jet's neck- an Eraser weak spot. And so Jet crumbled to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Dad, you got me. I'm dying. I am never going to see all my loves again."

"Well, _son_, I guess I wanted to from the time your mother gave birth to you! She had the wrong thing, Jet. We had sense. She ran away, same as me, and you became a bloodthirsty serial killer! I have wanted to se you dead for longer than can imagine!"

"You're right. I am a horrible man. Goodbye world!" And he was dead on the ground.

"Ari, you let old anger out. Good job!"

"Thanks."

We went inside, telling everyone what had happened. They were all so intimidated and amazed when Ari had killed his own son for his niece. It seemed really heroic. And they all laughed at most of our lines. And then we added that Itex must be super mad, like enough to scream and break glass.

"And we can at least say he's dead, right? No more trying to get Moon?" Angel asked.

"Nope! No more! And... uh, Max? Tell them the last thing." Ari said.

"Oh yeah, I'm pregnant again. This time we are absolutely sure that it's a boy. But we can't get an accurate guess until doctors see." I told them.

"Why not just get an ultrasound?" Iggy asked.

"Because... the baby, we can't see it."

**(A/N: I need you to R&R because I need name suggestions! EEP! And the baby is to be born in the sequel, don't want to crush your dreams.)**

"How can you not see a baby with an ultrasound? It's impossible!" Gazzy said. "I can see them fine."

"What do you mean? And why did you say _them?_" I asked.

"I see them in your tummy. And I just can't tell if it's a boy or a girl."

"Gazzy, you've got your new power! You have X-ray vision!" I cried out.

That night, I crawled into bed with a comic book of our adventures. But they changed us up into new characters and POOF!, Jeb had a bestselling comic book. Yes, he's the author. It's no big deal, really. Jeb really wanted to include Moon in the book, so she too was there as a boy with red hair named Blaze. Blaze sort of reminded me of the Red-Haired Wonder, and as I read on, I learned that Blaze was her son. And I sort of willed myself to have Blaze come to our doorstep looking for food. That minute, the doorbell rang. I opened it, and in a baby basket was Blaze, in the very blanket described in the comic. Then I realized I had developed my power- the power to make pictures and writing come to life with my mind. So I got in our van and drove him to the orphanage, telling about how he appeared on our doorstep and that our house was already packed full of people. Then they said,

"Your son looks nothing like you."

**YAY! Promised you! And by the way, I need at least 4 baby names (2 boy, 2 girl) so I can put up a poll about it. R&R! Please? How about a review, a read, and a baby name, and I'll give you virtual cookies? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh. I am soooooooo sorry, and the eclipse last night gave me the sequel to this so this is gonna be flibbin' DONE BY FLIBBIN' CHRISTMAS! Let the writing begin!**

**Iggy: God forbid.**

After the whole Blaze ordeal (I had to explain that he literally just appeared on our doorstep) Gazzy told me more about the baby. More like twins. Two little boys. Ouch.

"Max, we should name them something that goes together, like Ham and Burger, or Cheese and Pie-" I had to interrupt Total.

"Total? I don't think they would appreciate being named Bacon and Eggs!" I yelled at him.

"I know their names." Fang said stoicly. "Eclipse and Shadow." I looked at Moon. Though she did have white hair and blue eyes, she looked like me. And if the little boys were anything like Fang, the names would fit.

It was beginning to get late, so I decided to hit the hay with Moon. We were snuggled up in bed when suddenly, I heard something...

I crept down the hall, hoping Max wouldn't hear me. Jet would be real happy that Max would be having twins. She was probably worth trillions of dollars. And all that money would be mine! I'd be rich! But now is now, and what happens happens. I picked the lock and slipped in her room. There was Max and li'l Moon, sleeping calmly. I threw the bag over her head quickly, and flew out the window. I was part bird, ya know. Oh, Jet's gonna be so happy!

I got to headquarters fast. I put them in a big wooden crate tailored to fit Max. I bound her hands so she couldn't open the crate and gagged her mouth. Oh, and her legs. And I made sure there were airholes so the two could breathe. Then I raced to Jet.

"Sir! Max and Moon have been caught! They're still asleep in their crate without being drugged!"

"Good. Now, I want the babies. All three. And Iggy? Don't make me wait."

**Told you betrayal! How'd Jet get back? We'll all find out in time...**

**Iggy: Stop quoting the summary! I'm not evil! I didn't kidnap Max!**

**Me: Someone else did.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And chapter 8! Now, please be nice, two chappies is nice, but I think the sequel's gonna come out tomorrow. I rock.**

**Iggy: No you don't.**

**Me: YOU'RE JUST MAD I MADE YOU EVIL!**

I woke up in kind of a daze. My hands were bound, as my feet and mouth, plus I was in a crate. I sat up. The crate was big enough that I could. Moon was already staring at me, sitting up. Then she said,

"Mama! Where Awi? Awi? I WANT AWI!" I tried to hush her, but it was hard, since I was gagged. But then I remembered I had wings. Maybe, I could use wingpower to push myself out. And I pushed and... It worked! My wings were splintered, but not too damaged. Then I imagined a knife cutting the ropes on my wrists. A knife appeared, and a ghostly hand held it. The knife undid all the bondings. I scooped up Moon and ran.

Then I felt Iggy running behind me. "WHERE ARE WE?" he shouted as we took to the skies. I replied with a quick I don't know as we found a nice cave to sleep in.

"Iggy? How come nobody heard our kidnapper coming?" I asked him.

"Max, we were drugged. They were after you and Moon, they wanted the original and the first three babies. They were going to kill the rest of us, you know. But I woke up, they hadn't drugged me. And they caught me."

But wouldn't you have stopped them then, if you had woken up?"

"I had just woken up. I was kinda like, what's happening?"

"Oh."

We heard some strange buzzing outside the cave. Iggy ran to the entrance to see, which was odd since he's blind. But then he shouted, "MAX! TAKE COVER! PENCILS!" I had no idea what he meant, but then two huge arms picked me up. They flew me out of the cave, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Iggy with a devilish smile holding Moon.

"Sir. They have been recaptured. There is no way they can escape." Iggy said. "We will perform the surgery and then dispose of Maximum."

"Iggy. Go get me a mega Snickers bar and maybe I'll consider giving you a promotion. And those three better be alive. Or you won't be."

**And this just says Jet is even more evil! And Iggy! Oh wow... **


End file.
